<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorority slacks off. by AnonIngram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008124">Sorority slacks off.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram'>AnonIngram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nandroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Evil Corporations, Frogs, Maids, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorority slacks off.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Thanks for your hard work today, the flowers look absolutely beautiful." The gilded jet black nandroid waved goodbye to her sisters as they walked away having finished their duty for the day. She stood by herself in the manors garden with only the ancient apple tree in the center to keep her company. She smiled looking upon the hard work her sisters had managed to finish just in time for lunch. Her gold threaded apron blew in the gentle breeze of a beautiful evening as the sun's rays warmed her black marble skin. She turned towards a funny noise she never heard before while in the garden. A single large sunflower stalk which had yet to bloom that summer, it laid dormant for some unknown reason to her.<br/>
 "Hmm?" Silently squatting down in the dirt to look upon a small moving patch of soil at the base of the flower. Slowly the small mound was shifted away by a small rotund frog as it came out of its burrow. It looked up at her rubbing its eyes free of mud, having awakened from it’s long slumber to hunt for food. Gently pinching it between her black marble fingertips to pick up the frog to inspect it. Her gold joints gave slight pressure to hold onto but not crush the soft squishy creature. It squeaked out a very weak sounding but surprised war cry as it was disturbed from its daily routine. She sat it down in her waiting open palm, it growled hoping she'd put it back down on the damp earth. She found the weak creature to be interesting as it tried threatening her with all its might, she giggled rubbing her right pinky through the gold lipstick on her bottom lip. Bemused by the creature she began to pet it with her right thumb, the frog responded to the offending digit by sucking in air to increase it’s girth hoping to scare her off. A thin smile stretched across her face as the frog continued to change tactics rapidly to make her stop petting it. None of it worked in the end, no matter how hard it fought against the towering black colossus.<br/>
 "Sorority." She spun around hiding the small frog behind her back as a familiar voice called to her.<br/>
 "Yes, Lord?" She bowed to the Lord of the Manor, trying her best to hide the fact she was slacking off.<br/>
 "I have been looking for you. I have a few guests coming to the manor today,” Herbert flicked his silver pocket watch open to check the time. “Can you get something together for them before they arrive at six?"<br/>
 "Certainly I shall begin at once, do you have anything specific in mind?" She gently pat the frog trying to stop its muffled shrieking with her apron.<br/>
 "Nothing really, it's just a normal dinner for six guests." He closed the watch clasp, stuffing the pocket watch back into his white suit's inner pocket.<br/>
 "Very well. I shall get on it right away, Lord." She bowed once more to her master.<br/>
 "Good, I have some work to attend to. Thank you for your hard work today." He waved leaving her alone in the garden once more. She let out a high pitched sigh before turning back around. She slowly squatted back down and let the frog go on the patch of dirt from whence she found the small creature. Booping it on the nose caused the frog to roll onto its side. She mocked it with laughter as it struggled to stand upright on its four stumpy legs. After a short while of observing the frog, she checked her internal clock display and noticed she would be late to her next assignment.<br/>
 "Sorry, I must be off but thank you for distracting me even if it was for a short while. Keep up the good work, Mister froggy." With a smile she bowed to the frog as it rolled back onto it's stumpy legs. It looked up at the black nandroid as she trotted back towards the manor before letting out a furious squeal. It rubbed mud off its eye one last time before it began to hunt for bugs to eat amongst the forest of flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>